The present invention is directed to a mode of treatment of a client to prevent dementia and Alzheimer's disease.
For purposes of the present invention, dementia is defined to include Alzheimer's disease. Unmodified dementia risk is the population of the world. Millions of people in the world are affected with dementia. Cost of the disease is in the billions to trillions. As of 2010, there are approximately 5.3 million in the United States having dementia, requiring approximately 172 billion dollars to treat. It is the sixth leading cause of death. There are 10.9 million unpaid caregivers and an untold cost in pain and suffering.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.